Janna/Main article
Spots on her cheeks, shoulders, and legs Mark on her forehead |name meaning = God is gracioushttp://www.indiachildnames.com/name.aspx?name=janna |also known as = Grandmother (by Rani and Baliyo) Mother (by Surak) |status = Deceased |residence = Tree of Life |affiliations = Night Pride |titles = Guardian of the Tree of Life Queen of the Tree of Life |family = Surak (son) Rani (granddaughter) Baliyo (grandson) }} Janna is an elderly lioness. She is the former queen of the Tree of Life. She is the mother of Surak, and the grandmother of Baliyo and Rani. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Tree of Life" When the Night Pride struggles to defend the Tree of Life from the Lion Guard, Rani counsels with Janna. After learning that Kion possesses the Roar of the Elders, Janna permits the Lion Guard access. "The River of Patience" The Lion Guard arrives at the Tree of Life, where they meet Janna. Kion explains that he and his friend, Ono, have come for healing. Nirmala, a gifted healer, examines them and comes to the conclusion that Kion's injuries will be far more difficult to heal than Ono's. Janna orders her granddaughter, Rani, to give the Lion Guard a tour of the kingdom while Kion begins his healing journey with Nirmala. Janna then offers to complete Makini's Royal Mjuzi training, to which Makini delightfully accepts. Janna teaches Makini that Askari, the first leader of the Lion Guard, had discovered the Roar of the Elders at the Tree of Life. She then gifts Makini with a new bakora staff, the one that had belonged to Janna's last Royal Mjuzi. Just then, the Lion Guard and the Night Pride arrive, and Rani accuses Kion of letting in Makucha and his army of predators. Kion apologizes and offers his services in defeating Makucha's army, but Janna advises Kion to heal before he helps the Night Pride. "Little Old Ginterbong" Mama Binturong tricks the Night Pride by pretending to be an animal in need who has been plagued by Makucha and his army. The pride brings Mama Binturong to Janna, who accepts her for healing. Not wanting to give herself away, Mama Binturong introduces herself as a "ginterbong." She asks for a tour of the territory, but Janna explains that the Night Pride rests during the daytime. Afterward, Janna channels the Tree of Life's powers to heal Ono's eyesight. Ono is delighted, but Janna warns him that his vision will never be as good as it once was. Meanwhile, Mama Binturong returns to her allies and instructs them to kill Janna while she distracts the Night Pride. However, the plot is foiled, as Ono sees through Mama Binturong's lies. "Long Live the Queen" Janna calls the Night Pride and Kion to her when she feels her time coming. She tells her grandson, Baliyo, to give his sister Rani strength, entrusts Nirmala with the Tree of Life's healing powers, tells her son, Surak, to lend Rani his wisdom, and encourages Kion to remain at the Tree of Life. Finally, she tells Rani that she is ready to become queen. Janna then dies peacefully in her sleep. After Janna's death, Makini announces her passing to the residents of the Tree of Life. Her funeral is held at the Willows. At the funeral, Rani tells Kion about her grandmother's wisdom and expresses a desire to be as good a queen as her. After Rani's coronation, she speaks to the night sky, telling Janna that she is ready. "Return to the Pride Lands" Rafiki mentions that Janna had been right about Makini's future being at the Tree of Life rather than the Pride Lands. Janna appears as a spirit at Kion's coronation. Personality and traits Janna carries herself with an aura of nobility and self-importance. She is quiet and soft-spoken, like her son, Surak. Behind the scenes *Janna is voiced by Shohreh Aghdashloo. *Janna is the mother of either Sãhasí or Ãnanda. It is never revealed in the series. References Category:Main articles